Fifty Shades Of Life
by annloveswriting
Summary: Christian Grey was Ana's top childhood crush when she used to live with her mother in his neighborhood. Things changed, and she moved to Ray's . But everything's changed once again as she comes back to live at her mother's after Ray's death. Many things have changed - she,Christian, their views on life. What's going to happen now that they meet again? AU Christian/ Anastasia story.
1. Endings

**So, this is one of the new stories. I hope you will like it.. **

**And now I can thank Chris for editing this! :)**

* * *

_**Endings**_

"No, I prefer Mike." Mia said as she applied the nail polish to another finger nail.

"And I like Brad. The rest of the boys are just stupid." Kate agreed blowing at her fingernails that were already painted in bright pink.

Meanwhile, Ana smiled because she knew she did not need any these guys, when there was only one boy she liked.

"Thank God Ana does not like any of them." Mia smirked, and of course her best friends knew who she liked.

The big brother of Mia Grey. Christian Grey.

Even when she was just ten years old and he was almost eighteen she liked him. Though she had only seen him a few times, she had a huge crush on him.

"Mia will marry Mike and Kate will marry Brad, while I..."Ana dreamed.

She would grow up into a beautiful woman. She would have a huge house with a pool and a beautiful garden. She would wear a beautiful white gown when she marries the boy of her dreams, Christian Grey.

"While you marry my brother." Mia laughed as she finished Ana's sentence.

"Haha, exactly. One day, we will marry each other." Ana said.

Little did she know that Christian only saw her as one of his sister's friends, he even thought her name was Anya.

Why would he think otherwise? She was just a little girl. All he saw was his sister and her friends doing their childish girly play date when he opened the door to Mia's room to say hi.

"Christian!" Mia squealed as she went to hug her big brother.

"Ew, what's that smell?" Christian asked.

"We are painting our nails. Look!" Mia waved her hand near his face.

"Look at Ana's!" Mia led him to the girl in the short skirt that showed her thin legs and body hugging top that showed off her... well nothing.

Ana wanted to grow up and look mature enough for Christian's liking. But he only saw her as a little girl.

Ana's cheeks became red as Christian took her hand in his and looked at her fingernails.

They were not painted well, Christian had to admit. Just as Ana's face had some too bright make up on it.

But he smiled at her and said that her nails looked cute.

And if he only knew in how many ways she repeated that as she walked back home.

"Your nails look cute." She said for the last time, smiling brightly as she came into the house.

"I am tired of this! I want a divorce!" She heard her mom, Carla yell towards Ray, her father.

"Carla, calm down! It is just work."

"Just work?! I am tired of hearing that! That's all I heard for the last year! I have been thinking about this, Raymond. I love you, but we just..."

Ana ran to her room before her mother finished her sentence. She could not bear to hear her parents arguing. She did not want them to divorce. She could still hear her parents arguing and she started to cry.

Ana forgot about what Christian had said earlier that evening. Instead, she repeated a new line in her head.

"I want a divorce."

Ana loved her parents. Even though Ray was not her biological father, she loved him. She loved him more than all the other girls in her class loved their real fathers.

But that night she realised she had to face the truth, as Ray came into her room to say goodbye.

He kissed her goodnight and told her that he loved her before he left to his old house in Montesano.

And that was the time when she started to become the Ana she was now.

That was when she started to deal with life.

After her parents divorce was finalized, her mother remarried.

Carla's new husband, Bob moved into their home shortly after they got married.

After a few months, Ana told her mother she wanted to live with Ray in Montesano because she and Bob did not meet eye to eye.

Even though her mom and Ray had divorced, Ray still loved her and saw Ana as his own daughter. Ana felt that same about him. Ana did not know her biological father. She never met him. He had died the day after she was born in an accident.

As Ana started to pack up her stuff, she thought about Christian. What were the chances that she could ever be with Mia's brother? Especially now, that she would no longer live with her Mom who lived a few houses away from the Grey's.

"Bye, Mia. Bye, Kate." Ana said as she hugged her two best friends.

"Bye, Ana! I hope you will come back for a visit." Grace, Mia's mother, said as she approached the girls.

"Bye, Mrs. Grey." Ana said but then heard two voices she knew.

One she knew very well.

"...And then I told her I was seeing Diana. At first she was all like why and asked other questions, but then she left and I think she is okay now." Christian said to his brother, Elliot as they came in the yard.

"Elliot, Christian! We were just saying our goodbyes!" Mia said.

"Oh, bye Anya!" Christian yelled and waved to the girl as he walked into the house.

"It's Ana." She said, but he could not hear her anymore.

"Okay, Ana. Time to go." Carla said.

Ana hugged hugged Kate and Mia for the last time and said their final goodbyes before Carla drove her to Ray's.

She stared out of the window and looked around. This is was it. She was moving on with her life. A life with her father.

**Thirteen years later**

"Ana, I just want you to know I still love him. Trust me, now that I think of my past, Ray was my favourite husband. God forgive me how it sounds. And it hurts to know that I will never see him again." Carla said as she sipped her wine.

"As if you were interested in seeing him." Ana murmured as she looked out of the window and sipped her much stronger cocktail.

"Ana, you know how it is. Ray and I have been divorced for thirteen years. But now, I regret I didn't see much of him while he was still alive."

Ana did not respond.

She just watched the raindrops fall - on the cars, on the ground, in the grass. She watched as the lights in the house turned off. She tried to not think about anything else but the rain. She tried to count how many waterfalls fell on a petal of the flower that was out of the window.

But then her brain came back to reality and she just broke down, she couldn't hide her emotions anymore.

"I miss him so much." She said between her sobs as she hugged her mother. "I can't, I can't live without him."

"Ana, you need to. That's life. We lose our loved ones. One day, we all will die. He was a happy man. He loved you so much, he had a good life."

"But why couldn't God make him live a few more years at least?"

"Who knows, Ana? Maybe he has another mission now? Maybe he has something more important to do in heaven right now." Carla said, softly caressing Ana's back.

"Ana, honey, put away that cocktail and go to sleep. Ray would not have wanted to see you like this. You need to be strong, you need to move on. We both need too. Now that I think about my life, I think about what if I had stayed married to , Ana..."

"Let me live here for a while, Mom. I can't go back to our house. I can't go back now that Ray is not there anymore. I just can't..."

Ana remembered herself before she started her life together with her Dad.

She had lived in an illusion.

She lived in her happily ever after dream with her best friend's brother who was seven years older. She was in love with someone who did not even know her name.

She had thought life was about growing up, marrying someone. Then later on having kids. She thought of being a housewife - taking care of the household and the children along with preparing dinner while her husband was at work.

Just after her parent's divorce, she had realised that life did not always have a happy ending.

It was almost never that way.

But that did not mean that life was bad.

Ray had showed her how good life could be.

He had helped her grow in so many ways. He had made her the woman she is now. Strong and aware of what life was.

Ana loved her mother and friends, but if she had kept living like this, she would probably be like Mia or Kate who spend their parents money on what they needed or wanted, spending more time having fun then working .

She loved them, but she was not like this. She was independent. She did not rely on anyone but herself.

Ana was okay with the fact that she was just starting out into the adult world. She was okay that she did not have a high paying job. She had been happy with living with Ray. She had been okay with her life as it was.

And as for her childhood dreams, Ana thought it was funny that for the past five years her mother has been mentioning Christian Grey, Mia's older brother. Ana's childhood crush.

Her mother, Carla along with Christian's mother, Grace had wanted to try to set them up together. They both thought they would be perfect for each other.

Once that would have been Ana's dream. But not anymore.

The last time she saw Christian had been that day she left her Mom's house to go live with Ray.

The last time she saw his face, was a few days ago when she saw him on the cover of Forbes magazine.

Soon after moving to Ray's house, she had forgotten about her childhood crush. It was a new school, new class, new boys.

As it turned out, it was normal for girls to fall in love and dream of the happily ever after with many guys before they meet "the one."

But soon after, Christian and all the other crushes she had were forgotten, as she had started her college years.

That was when she had a few boyfriends which did not result in a happily ever after.

The only man she loved besides Ray, was Jose.

He was perfect – good looking, smart, funny. The only problem was that he also loved men.

When Ana started college, she and Kate went on to live as roommates and were still best friends. It was just like yesterday when they were painting their nails at their friend Mia's home.

They studied together, ate and prepared meals together. Sharing an apartment had been great.

But then things had changed again and Ana moved back to Ray's. She was working from home, editing articles for a gardening magazine. Kate moved back with her parents and Jose had started a career as a photographer and had his own apartment.

She and Ray had never had any disagreements or had always had a perfect relationship.

"Stay here for as long as you want, Ana. You know I love you and I would really love it if you stayed here for some time..." Carla said and wiped away Ana's tears.

"Now let's go to sleep, Ana. Remember what Ray said, if you think everything's bad and the day is horrible, just go to sleep. Who knows what tomorrow brings?" her mother said.

Ana continued to watch the rain – just now from her bed as she lied in it.

Who knew what tomorrow would bring? She thought to herself.

Yesterday was gone, and so was the rest of her past.

She did not expect to feel good or to be happy again overnight, but she thought she could just try to face the fact that her dad was gone. And maybe somehow start living again.


	2. Beginnings

**I am happy to see that you are liking the new stories! I hope I will be able to update them twice or three times a week :) **

**And thanks to Chris for editing ! :)**

* * *

**_Beginnings_**

_Three months later_

"The last one?" Kate asked as she took the final box that Ana used to share with Ray before he passed away.

"Yes." Ana sighed, looking around to the emptiness that was now there.

"Ana, you are doing the right thing. Ray had said before that he did not like the place and that the two of you had been looking for a new, right?" Jose asked as he wrapped his arms around his best friend.

"But now it is actually real, he is gone." Ana said between sobs.

"Ana, he is not gone. Physically, yes. But he will always stay alive in your heart. He will always be in our hearts." Kate said after she came back from packing up the car.

"We have to face the truth. People die. I will die one day, Jose will die. You will die. That's reality." Kate said sympathetically.

"What do you say Ana? Let's get this stuff to some charity organization? Let's do something good to others while they still are here." Jose said, unwrapping his arms from Ana and letting her look around the house one more time.

"Do you guys think I'm doing the right thing?" Ana asked, looking at the place where she had once lived with her dad.

"Of course you are! If he tried to sell the house before, then maybe you need to finish this process!" said Kate.

"But what with the money?" Ana asked. "I can't do anything with the money with Ray. We won't be able to travel together, to do stuff together, or to get a better place..." Ana said sobbing.

"Anastasia Rose Steele, you want to know what he asked me before he knew I was gay?" Jose placed his hands on her shoulders, making her look at him. "He said that if I ever hurt you, he will make me pay for this. Because you were the most important thing in his life. He said that your happiness mattered to him. So, I think you should make yourself happy. You should do what you want to do, make him happy by seeing that you are happy."

Ana thought about what Kate and Jose said earlier. She wanted to make Ray happy. She had to be happy for him.

After they left the charity, they all went for a dinner that Ana finally was also a part of. She had to start living again.

"So, living with your Mom now?" Kate asked, as they waited for their meals.

"Yes, I don't want to find a place that I don't like and then live there just because that's where I live. I think living with my Mom will help keep my mind of Ray." Ana admitted.

"You should start getting back into life, you know? I am not asking you to drive to the city and spend happy hour with us, but maybe you can visit Mia. She is worried about you." Kate said, while the waitress placed their drinks and meals on the table.

"That's actually a good idea. I haven't seen her in so long. I miss her." Ana said, taking a sip from her wine.

She really could start her social life again by getting out there more. After all , the last time she had seen her had been Ana's twenty-third birthday. A bit more than half year ago.

"Yes!" Jose exclaimed. "And when you are ready, the three of us need to continue our tradition. Friday evenings are for drinks and dancing, understood?"

"Understood." Ana laughed and agreed with her friend.

Ray would want her to be happy. He would have wanted her to continue being herself, have fun with friends, do what she liked to do.

So, that's why she tried to put on a smile when she opened the door for the always cheerful and happy Mia Grey.

"Ana!" Mia exclaimed, throwing her hands around Ana's body. "I missed you so much! How are you doing?"

"Mia..." Ana sighed, "I am... You know, I am doing well. Moving on." was all Ana could manage while hugging her childhood friend.

"Oh, Ana, I am glad to hear you are doing well." Mia gave Ana a comforting smile as she came inside Ana's house.

"Thanks. Wine?" Ana asked, walking to the kitchen and taking two glasses and a bottle from the counter.

"I would love a glass." Mia said, taking the glass that Ana had filled for her. "So, tell me what's new."

"Besides losing my father and feeling empty..." Ana said, sighing. "Nothing. You know everything is still the same. Kate and Jose – our parties, Friday drinks, shopping, movies. Nothing new. Still editing for that magazine..."

"And still single? Ana!" Mia said before Ana could finish.

"Mia, you know me. Each Friday there are at least three men who try to hit on me, but I am not interested in things like that. I know that when I am ready, I will get a boyfriend. I will find one. But right now, I am not interested in one."

"You know, Ana, one of those guys had could have been the one for you. You should at least give them a chance! Even my brothers have girlfriends now. You remember Christian? Even he has a girlfriend!" exclaimed Mia.

"Oh, really? I read that he was not into relationships." Ana said, then took a sip of her wine.

Her old crush. Even he had a girlfriend.

"It seems he has changed his mind. Monica is sweet, sexy, beautiful, smart – everything I would want for my brother. You remember that time when you had a crush on him? I can't believe he is with Monica now! Remember Monica?" Mia asked.

Sweet? As if Ana was not. Sexy and beautiful – well, there were many ideas of what that meant. And Ana definitely was smart. But as Mia talked about Monica, Ana remembered that Monica was a few years older than her and she was arrogant. She was always looking down on others, never sweet. Sexy, Ana thought, she probably was. Monica was one of the popular girls in school.

Ana now only had to thank God that her feelings for Christian had disappeared once she moved away to live with Ray.

"Well, I am glad he is with someone good, you know. I think even if he had known my name, we wouldn't have been together." Ana said after a while.

"Oh, Ana! He was pretty stupid back then. Now, he is smarter and even knows last names and ages of all my friends." Mia said, making Ana remember that day Ana said goodbye to her childhood crush.

"That's progress." Ana laughed. "But now tell me more about yourself. What's new in your life?"

Ana tried to change the subject, and, well, she succeeded.

Because Mia was happy to talk about her life. And it kinda cheered Ana up – maybe Mia had some power to brighten up lives of the people around her?

"Oh, Ana. Thanks for the wine, but now I better go home. When will I see you again? Are you going to meet up with Kate and Jose next Friday?" Mia asked as they were walking out of Ana's house.

"Jose has to go away for a photo shoot, but the Friday after that, I hope I will make it." Ana said, walking out onto the street. "Will you get home okay? I am going to the market to pick some stuff up."

"Yeah, I will get home. Okay, bye Ana! You take care of yourself and say hi to Carla for me." Mia said as they exchanged hugs.

"And tell your parents I say hi!" Ana yelled, waving at her friend.

It was 8 P.M on a Saturday night. Ana checked her phone on her way to the store to see if she had any texts from her friends or her Mother.

The smiling picture of her and Ray was her screenlock. She looked at it until the screen became black.

She thought of crying, but then wiped her tears away.

Ray never liked to see her cry.

But now, he won't see that too. She will be strong. She will be okay. She will always love him.

She smiled as she walked in the shop, today had been a good day and she would end it this way too.

What could she do? Take a run, watch a movie, read a book.

She could start knitting.

She could plant some flowers. No, it was too late and dark for that.

She stopped at the flour section. That's what she will do – make a cake. A big cake that would take her thoughts away from everything else.

She took the flour and went to sweets department to search for some chocolate.

"Dark..." She said, reading the contents of one of the chocolates.

But she stopped as she heard voices close to her.

"What? These?" The woman asked.

"No, my mom doesn't like them."

As the voices came closer, she recognized one of the voices. How could she not? After all, she had thought she would spend the rest of her life with this man.

"Then maybe these? Even though those were more expensive." The woman said, making Christian sigh.

"You know that my mom is not a fan of chocolates. Let's just get this bottle of wine and go there, okay? Next time you can make her something homemade, that's what she prefers." Christian said, putting back the box that his girlfriend had chosen. If someone had told him that dating would include this little stuff, he didn't know if he still would have tried it.

"Fine." the girlfriend sighed and soon Ana could hear her high heels coming closer to her.

She didn't actually care what chocolate she had taken, she just wanted to get out of there before he recognized her.

But just the exact moment his girlfriend was walking by and Ana turned around, the next thing that happened was her running into Christian Grey and making the bottle he had in his hands fall on the ground and smash into pieces.

The woman, Monica, Ana remembered, turned around and gave Ana an unforgettable look.

"What did you do! Do you know how much a bottle like that costs?" She yelled, stepping away from the mess, but then sighing as she saw the red drops of wine on her skirt. "And this! That's Prada! It is a very expensive brand!"

Sweet? Smart? Maybe she actually wanted to laugh for the first time after her Dad's death.

"It was my fault, Monica." Christian said, stepping away from the mess and looking at Anastasia. "I am sorry, I will take care of this." He said to the brunette woman standing in front of him before he left her to go after his girlfriend who was already walking away.

"Monica!" He yelled as he walked up behind his girlfriend. "Monica!" He said one more time, wrapping his arms around her from behind, making her smile and turn around.

"Why didn't you do anything about it? It was her fault."

"It was my fault. Trust me, I don't need to make a scene because of a bottle of wine. Now, let's get another and head to my parents." Christian said and took her hand as they walked to the wine section.

It really had been his fault.

He had been the one who had stared at her for too long. Even though he knew he had a gorgeous girlfriend , he just couldn't take his eyes off the simple beauty of the girl.

Her simple clothes. Her brown ponytail that revealed her sad eyes and fake smile.

There was something about her.

And he thought he had seen her somewhere, but just couldn't remember where.

But why did he care at all? He had finally met a woman who was smart, intelligent, sexy, came from a rich family which meant she didn't need him only for his money, and that was important to him.

He didn't believe in love. He didn't need a woman who tried to change who he was, who would try to push him into settling down.

He needed a woman with whom he could have interesting conversations with and who was good in bed. Who was presentable to press and to his family. He needed someone who didn't bother him with stuff like "what would he want for dinner", or ask questions like when would he come home.

Monica was perfect for him.

At times, like now, she was a bit annoying. But usually, she was good and okay with everything happening.

"I'm sorry, honey. Let's go see your family." Monica said, making Christian smile.

Ana watched the two interact and actually felt happy she had forgotten about him. She thought that if he could be with a woman like Monica, then she really didn't think much of him.

But why should she care? She was no longer a ten year old who had fallen in love with a boy 7 years older than her. She was a grown up woman, maybe not very experienced, but aware of what love is.

And what he and Monica have was not love. Lust, but not love.

But who was she to tell him what's right for him? He didn't even remember her.

Ana hoped that she would not have to visit his parents because she did not like seeing him and being reminded she was once in love with him.

But why should she care about him at all?

The only thing she cared about tonight was the cake she would make. And other household stuff.

Not Christian Grey and the way his life had turned to be.


	3. Too Much Wine

**So, here is another chapter of ths story. Remember - I always do HEA! ;) **

**Thanks for the help, Chris! :)**

* * *

"Mom, I am driving to the city with Kate and Jose! I made some cake last night, you should try it." Ana yelled out as she closed the door of her Mother's house and ran to the waiting taxi.

After a month of mourning of the loss of her Father, Ana woke up and realized she had to be happy. She had to go out. She had to be herself again.

So, Ana dressed up in her little black dress, her high heeled shoes, put on some make up and styled her hair.

It was just like before. Before Ray had passed away.

And of course, Kate and Jose had been happy to see that Ana was trying to be back.

"I am so happy Ana! Jose and I cannot wait to see you!" Kate said as Ana had called her to say that she was on her way to the bar.

"Yes, I will see you guys soon! Bye!" Ana said smiling.

I will have a great time with Kate and Jose Ana told herself. It had to be. She had to start her new life. She had to have fun again.

It had been a great day – Ana had finally made herself look special, pretty, hot and even sexy.

She also had helped her Mom in the garden and made her a cake. But now, she was finally ready to be herself again.

She looked out of the window and smiled at the skies, hoping Ray could see her. She hoped that Ray could see her happy.

Because that would make Ray happy to see Ana is okay and doing well.

But, she hoped that in a few hours that he would not see how she drank her fifth cocktail that night a guy at the bar had bought for her.

"And then I told him my name was Rick. You should've seen his face!"

Ana smiled at the lame story the guy at the bar, Rick was telling her. She laughed when he finished it. She waved at Kate and Jose when she got bored of his stories. She danced and she sang to the lyrics as she danced with her friends.

Ana was having a great time. She was having fun for once.

Maybe a bit too much fun when she fell down the stairs of the bar and hurt her ankle.

"Ah! Ouch!" Ana groaned as she got in the taxi.

"Are you sure? Maybe we should go with you and take care of you." Jose said through the open window of the taxi.

"Jose, I am aware of what I am doing. I am going straight home and heading to bed. Go back there and party until the morning. I will go home and hopefully, my ankle will heal." Ana said trying to convince her friends.

"Okay, but you call me when you get home, okay?" Kate said before she waved goodbye to Anastasia.

"I will." said Ana as she waved out of the moving taxi.

This was not the way she had planned the night. She had planned to be with her friends until the early morning and have fun with them.

But instead, she will leaving early to heal her ankle. She was also a bit tipsy from drinking.

The ride was bearable but getting out of the car was the hardest.

She paid the taxi driver and made it to her front door. There was a note from her Mother saying that she was at the Grey home visiting Grace.

Ana did not have her keys, so she had to walk to the Grey house.

She knocked on the door and Dr. Grace Travelyn Grey opened the door holding a glass of wine and smiling brightly.

"Ana!" She exclaimed and threw her free arm around her. "Carla, look who's here!" She yelled and soon Ana saw her mom, who was also holding a glass of wine and was also a little tipsy.

"Come in, honey!" Grace said and led her inside the house. Grace heard Ana's groans and saw that Ana was limping.

"Oh, dear." Grace sighed. "We will take care of your ankle."

"Ana, sweetie, what happened to you? Did someone do this to you?" Her Mom asked worried.

"No, Mom, I just fell down the stairs. A long story..." Ana said as she followed Grace and sat down. She let the doctor look at her ankle.

"Ana, does it hurt here?" Grace asked and Ana shook her head. "That's good. And here?" Dr. Grace asked as she pressed her fingers to another part of Ana's ankle." Ana shook her heard. "No? That's perfect. I hope that this is just pain from the fall, so it should fade away in the next hours. If you are not okay the next morning, you know where I am , right?" Dr. Grace asked Ana.

"Of course, Dr. Grey." Ana said giving a smile to the lady.

"Don't Dr. Grey me. Ana, please call me Grace." She said and returned to Ana's Mom who was sitting at the table.

"Ana, why are you home so early? We were just having our girls night. I thought you would be home in the morning." Carla said as she took a sip of her wine.

"Well, you see... Oh..." Ana groaned as she tried to stand up. "I forgot my keys and I was hoping to go home and rest."

"Home? Sweetie, you need to stay. I haven't seen you in such long time! Come here and grab a glass of wine with us. Tell me how are you doing. I am sorry for your loss, but I am glad to see you are doing better." Grace said fixing Ana a glass of wine before she could protest.

Although Ana was tired, Ana agreed and took the glass of wine from Grace. They talked about their lives and how they were doing. They also talked about the Grey's and the one person Ana wished was not brought up.

"Oh, she is so sweet! I hope one day he marries Monica and they have a bunch of kids." Grace said, opening another bottle of wine.

Ana did not know what shocked her more – the fact that women at their age drank so much or the fact that Grace actually found Monica to be a sweet and perfect match for Christian.

Ana cared more about Grace than she did about Christian. But Ana also hoped that if Christian and Monica were to get married that Grace along with the rest of the Grey family would see the real Monica.

"I am so happy for your son, Grace. He has been so focused on his work, that now he finally has someone to go home to. He has someone to love and someone who loves him." Her mom's words disgusted her. Ana had seen Monica once and it had been enough for Ana to see what kind of person she was. But Ana could not ruin her Mom's and Grace's moods by telling them.

"I am also happy to hear your family is doing so well." Ana said politely. "But I really am tired..." Ana said as she tood up from the table and searched for her Mom's bag.

"But Ana, stay with us! I am not sure how I will be able to walk home, honey. Just a few more minutes." Carla said, making Ana sigh. Ana agreed.

"That's right, Ana, we had a little too much wine. We will just finish this bottle, then you and Carla will go home. If you are tired, go take a nap." Grace said and lead Ana upstairs. Grace opened the first door. "Go, honey, we will wake you up." Grace said.

"Grace, I..." Ana said before Grace interuppted her.

"Please, sweetie. If you are tired, sleep. Your Mom and I had a little too much wine, so I will feel safer if you accompany your Mom home." Grace said to Ana.

Ana agreed and looked around the room once Grace closed the door.

It was Christian's room.

Why did Grace bring her here? Why did she not let her sleep in Mia's room? Or one of the guest rooms?

Ana did not care. Sleeping in Christian's bed meant as much as sleeping in any other bed. It meant nothing.

So, Ana took her shoes off before she made herself comfortable under the covers. Who knew how long these few minutes would turn into.

She got out of her dress as she did not want to ruin the silk by sleeping in it.

Now she felt almost perfect – it was warm, comfortable and she wanted to sleep.

Falling asleep was not hard for her, even in her old crush's bed.

* * *

The house seemed empty. His dad was on a golf vacation with his friends, but where was his Mom? His Mom was always up before everyone else.

As Christian looked around, he saw three empty wine bottles of on the kitchen table. As he went upstairs, he saw his Mom sleeping in her room and another woman that looked like his mother's best friend Carla sleeping in the guest room.

And Mia was out of town for a wedding.

What could he do now? Taylor drove here right after leaving Christian's office. He had thought his mom would like to see him on a Saturday morning as the house was empty for the weekend.

But the biggest shock was waiting for him in his room.

At first, he saw a pair of shoes that was not his.

And then he looked at the bed and saw a woman sleeping there.

It was the beautiful woman from the market.

"What the fuck?" He asked as he made his way to the bed and threw the cover away from her. It made the woman wake up.

As Christian threw the covers away, he found that the woman was almost naked under it.

"Ahh!" She exclaimed as she opened her eyes and saw Christian Grey looking at her and holding the cover that had been on her. "Oh God!" She looked down at her body and threw her arms around it, trying to hide her almost naked body.

"What are you doing here? How did you get in? Get dressed before the police arrives." Christian yelled and grabbed his phone and searched for Taylor's number.

"What? No! Your mom asked me to stay, she gave me this room. Look, I feel uncomfortable. Please give me the covers back." the woman pleaded with him.

"My mom? Why would she do this? You told her you met me at the market and she decided to let you stay the night in my room?" Christian asked her loudly.

Ana grabbed her dress and quickly put it on as Christian went through his phone.

"I am your sister's friend and your mother's best friend's daughter. Our mom's had too much wine last night and Grace asked me to stay to accompany my mom home. Your mom brought me here and told me to lay down for a few minutes, but I guess my mother changed her plans about going back home. So, you can stop arranging for the police to arrest me." Ana said loudly than she intended to.

And then Christian realised who this woman was.

The girl who had left town ten or more years ago to live with her dad.

He could not believe this too thin teenager had turned into a beautiful woman.

He did not see much when he threw the covers away from her, but he saw enough to know many women would give anything to have a body like hers.

But he did not need to think about Ana's beautiful body because he already had a girlfriend. And knowing Mia, he knew he could never date someone like his little sister. Someone who was too sweet, dreamy, girly just like his sister.

"Well, then. I am sorry. It's Anya right?" Christian asked her.

Ana turned around and glanced at him one more time before she left the room.

"It's Ana. If you see my mom, tell her I already went home." Ana said and walked downstairs and took the house keys from her Mom's purse.

She was glad her ankle did not hurt anymore so she could walk home faster. She wanted to leave the Grey home just in case Christian had decided to follow her and apologize.

As she turned around, she saw no one following her and she realized he had no reason to. He definitely had other things to keep him busy. And as if she cared – she hoped she would not see him for a while.


	4. Plans

**:) Thank you , Chris! :))**

* * *

Ana knew was wrong when her Mom showed her the guest list of the Christmas party she was throwing with Grace.

"I thought Christmas was a family celebration." Ana said reading through the list of people attending the party.

"Yes, it is. But that's the Christmas Eve celebration. And since Mia and Ethan are dating, Monica and Christian are together, Grace and I thought that we could have a little party just for these families."

What am I supposed to do there if I am not dating any of the Grey's? Ana thought to herself as she reread the list.

"Do I need to get a gift for everyone included? " Ana asked her Mother.

"Oh, no!" Carla laughed. "Honey, it's just a party. The gifts will be given the next morning when each family celebrates Christmas without their significant other. And you know I don't need gifts." she said smiling at Ana.

"Okay. Can I take Jose? " Ana asked.

"Of course, you can, but isn't he celebrating with his family?" Carla asked confused.

"His parents still can't accept the fact that he is gay." Ana said taking a sip of her Twinings English Breakfast tea.

This was Ana's first Christmas in so many years without Ray.

Ana put that thought to the side. She had many things to do today. She had to go to the city centre and today she would be selling the house she shared with Ray. She was also meeting Kate and Jose for some Christmas shopping.

* * *

"So, how did it go?" Jose asked as they had a cappuccino at the nearby Starbucks.

"I am a bit richer than I was." Ana confessed. She got a good deal from the house. If only she knew what to do with the money.

"What will you do now?" Kate asked, sipping her hot chocolate.

"I don't know. But there is one thing I would like to do though." Ana said.

Maybe she should fulfill this dream that she and Ray had once had?

"What thing?" said Kate and Jose in unison.

"I will go to New York for New Year's Eve." Ana told her best friends.

She remembered Ray telling her about the Big Apple and Timesquare and he said that they would go there for New Year's Eve one day.

Maybe this was that year.

"Oh, really? That is amazing!" Kate exclaimed in happiness for her friend. "You really need a trip somewhere!"

"Alone?" Jose asked with a smirk.

"Alone, Jose." Ana stated. "No, actually accompanied by my thoughts and hopes for the New Year."

"Oh, Ana. I hope 2014 is our year." Jose said.

"You say that every year Jose." Kate laughed.

"But next year, I hope that Kate will get the promotion she wanted and also this man that loves her. And you, Ana, I hope you will finally find your dream job and then find the love of your life and marry soon after." Jose said sharing his hopes for the New Year.

"Jose, no offence or anything but I wish you a new brain. Things just don't happen that easily." Ana said. "But, Kate, what have I missed? What man?"

Kate and Jose shared a look before Kate turned to Ana.

"See, when you left us at that bar a few weeks ago... An old friend approached us and bought me a drink. Then, later we kinda made out and then he asked for my number. Now we are kinda dating and I think he is serious." Kate quickly explained to Ana.

"Kate, that's so sweet! Why didn't you tell me that? Who is the lucky man?" Ana asked her best friend.

"Well, his name is Elliot." Kate said nervously.

"Elliot who?" Ana asked.

"Elliot Grey." Kate said with a squeaky voice.

Ana's eyes widened in shock. Everyone was dating and dating someone from the families that she knew.

What was up with everyone? As if they couldn't find their partners outside the neighborhood they grew up from.

"Ana, you okay with that?" Kate asked her.

"Of course, I am. In fact, I am very happy for you. So, the Christmas party Grace and my Mom are throwing, you two will attend together right?" Ana asked Kate.

Ana was happy for her, more than happy. But at the same time she felt jealous. Everyone at the party will have their boyfriend or girlfriend and Ana will show up alone. At least Jose was single, for now.

"Yes, that is if we don't break up in the next few weeks."Kate said laughing.

"You won't! Don't say that Kate! He clearly is head over heels for you" Jose said assuring her.

"Okay, okay enough about me. What have you two bought?" Kate asked taking a look in Ana's bags.

"What is that?" Kate took out the jumper and said "Please tell me this is not for me."

"Hey! It's for my mom!" Ana said taking the jumper from Kate's hands. "It is good quality and my mom will like it." She said defending the jumper.

"Ana, in case you didn't know, your mom is single again. And with this she won't meet her husband number four." Jose said,

Ana sighed as she realized that they were right. But she had been a bit distracted when she had bought it.

_As she was walking around the shop, she saw Christian Grey's girlfriend at the lingerie section._

_"Anastasia Steele, right?" She asked making Ana turn around and face the woman._

_"Yes, that's right. You're Monica Baker, correct?" Ana responded, trying to still smile no matter how much Monica disgusted her._

_"Don't act innocent, honey. I know what you tried to do with Christian. Accidentally sleeping in his bed almost naked? What did you think? That he would suddenly choose you over me? Guess what. You are wrong. He loves me. I am the best thing that happened to him." _

_Ana actually wanted to laugh at her._

_"See, Monica, it really was an accident. I have no intentions for your boyfriend, trust me." Ana said truthfully._

_"If I ever see you near him, trust me, honey, I won't even try to control myself." Monica said threatening Ana._

_And with that Monica left, not even allowing Ana to laugh._

Even though Ana knew she no longer had a crush or even Christian, she wondered why her? Monica Baker had lived in the same neighborhood as her before she moved to Ray's. Monica was just two years older than her. She came from a richer family, she could afford those brand clothes.

But it could also have been her. What would have happened if Ana had stayed with her mom? Maybe she would be the one with Christian? Would she have been like Monica?

In a way, Ana was glad she didn't stay with her mom. There was something about Christian that no longer attracted her, but scared her.

The way his voice sounded when he talked to her or yelled at her that morning.

The way his eyes watched her.

The way he had turned out to be.

"Well, I have the receipt. So, I will be able to return it." Ana said, placing the jumper back in the bag.

Ana had to stop thinking about the "what ifs." She would find her Prince Charming someday. Who knew who she would meet? No matter how wealthy or good looking Christian was, the world is full of men like him. Some probably even a better catch she reminded herself.

Money and status was not to Ana. Love was important to her. She knew she wanted to be loved. She wanted to meet a good man who would love her. A man who would care about her and take care of her. Ana did not want a man buying her what she wanted but by comforting her when she was feeling down, who would bring her tea when she was sick. A man who would be there for her.

Meanwhile, Jose and Ana said goodbye to Kate as she had a date with Elliot.

Now, that they were alone, Ana decided to ask him something. Something that had been on her mind the whole day.

"Jose..." Ana said looking at him.

"Yes, Ana?" He said making her smile.

"Do you have any plans for Christmas Eve?" she asked him.

"Yes." he said and Ana sighed. He continued, "I will be drinking whisky alone by my Christmas tree."

"Oh!" She laughed. "I thought... Okay, how about you change your plans and join me at my Mother's party?"

"Ana, I thought this was yours, the Grey's, Kate's and Baker's family party." he asked her.

"The Baker's are invited because Monica is dating Christian." she told him.

"And why do you want me to be there?" he asked her.

"Well, because... Okay, look we all know I had a major crush on him when I was a teenager. And somehow returning here has changed something in me. And the fact that he is happy with Monica, while Monica is such a horrible person. I could have been in her place if I had stayed here with my Mom. Now, Monica is looking down at me like she had when we are in school. I thought that I would feel more confident if I also had someone..." Ana said not looking at him.

"Like a boyfriend?" Jose asked with a smile on his face.

"Oh, no... Well, yes." Ana said finally looking at Jose.

"Oh, Ana. I would love to be your boyfriend. But doesn't your and Kate's mom kinda know that I am not into girls?" he said with a smirk.

"Don't worry. You won't have to act for them." Ana laughed knowing that there were only two people who had to see how happy she was and how good her life was.

She had to show Christian and Monica that she no longer had feelings for him. She would be happy with Jose even if it was for show.


	5. Not The Way It Was Planned

**CHAPTER FIVE : NOT THE WAY IT WAS PLANNED**

"Okay, Ana. I will see you at seven!" Carla yelled out as she left the house, while Ana got ready. It was six o'clock and Ana had to make sure she would look better than Monica.

One hour later, Ana left with Jose at her side who was wearing a dark blue suit while Ana wore a matching blue dress. Without a doubt, Ana was not worried about seeing Monica and Christian. She would have a handsome gentleman by her side the whole evening and she knew she looked great. She had nothing to worry about.

"Ready?" Jose asked as they got to the Grey's door.

"Ready." Ana said and she pressed the doorbell.

Moments later, the door opened and Grace was inviting them in.

"Ana! You look wonderful as always! And may I ask who this good looking man is?" said a very cheerful Grace who looked elegant and perfect for her age as always.

"Grace, this is Jose. Jose, meet Grace, my Mother's best friend." Ana introduced the two and Ana was glad Jose had manners as he kissed Grace's hand and accomplimented her on her dress.

Ana and Jose said their "hellos" to Carrick and also met Elliot who was with Kate. They looked really happy together.

The only ones Ana did not see were the two she wanted to see the most but at the same time did not want to see.

Where was Monica? Where was her family? Where was Christian?

Ana put that thought aside and decided to enjoy her night. She and Jose had fun. They laughed, they talked, they danced and they ate the delicious food that was put out.

But then, Ana saw him. He was wearing a simple gray suit with white shirt yet he looked like the most handsome man on the earth. Yet he was standing in the middle of the doorway, alone.

"What?" Jose asked as he saw Ana's behaviour change.

"He's here." She whispered into his ear making it seem as if it was something seducing.

When she turned, Christian Grey was looking at her. Ana gave him a small smile. A smile she would give to Kate or Jose. It was a friendly smile with no further intentions.

She was surprised when Christian was smiling back at her.

_Twenty minutes ago_

_"Oh, Christian, look at you!" Carla said as he approached Carla and his Mother._

_"Honey, I'm so happy to see you here! I thought for a moment you wouldn't come because of what happened between you and Monica." Grace said, giving Christian a hug._

_"Mom, I am okay. Monica is not here. We are done. And I am okay with that." he told his Mother._

_He had ended the relationship himself. When women become too needy and too attached to him, he would end the relationship._

_Would he ever meet the perfect woman? A Complete match?_

_"Oh, Christian. It is sad that you two are no longer together. I heard she decided to go somewhere with her family. Anyway, you should have fun. And you should get a new girlfriend." Grace teased her son and Carla giggled at her best friend's comment._

_"Mom, can I take a break from dating?" Christian laughed, filling his glass with wine._

_"But you should still have some fun! Go, dance with someone! Like Kate, or Ana!" Grace suggested._

_"Yeah, look, Kate is free at the moment." Carla added._

_Christian looked over to Kate and noticed Ana dancing with a man who looked very... Strange. He probably looked very well for a woman's liking, but his gestures made him look a bit gay. Not a problem for him , but he wondered it this Ana had also noticed it.._

_Ana had been on his mind throughout the week. Like, when he was in an office meeting. Or when he was driving home. Or when he was arguing with his brother about some random stuff. Ana was always on his mind._

_Even when he tried to sleep, he thought of Ana. He had the image of her half naked body sleeping beside him on his bed._

_After breaking up with Monica, he contacted his tech advisor Welch for a background check for Miss Anastasia Rose Steele._

_He knew he could not be with her even for one night. One of his mother's friend's daughters was enough for him to not have relationships with someone close to his family._

_"Elliot would kill me for even talking with her, Mom. He gets very jealous when I come around." Christian joked, sitting down with the women._

_"Then, dance with Ana! She is not looking for a relationship, too. She should also have some fun! Look at her, dancing all night with Jose!" Carla said, pointing to the couple._

_"I thought he was her boyfriend?" Grace said making Carla laugh._

_"He is one of her best friends! And he is gay!" Carla said between laughs._

_And then Christian started smiling. From a distance, you could see that the two were very much into each other. It was clear that she had tried to make it look as if they were together. And he seemed to be happy to go along with it._

_Why did she do it? Maybe because she liked him. Christian thought to himself. She was a beautiful woman. Maybe the most beautiful woman he has ever seen._

_He looked straight ahead and stared at Ana. Her beautiful skin, her eyes, her beautiful smile._

_What was wrong with one dance?_

_Christian excused himself and made his way to the dance floor. _

But before he approached the "happy couple," Christian decided to grab a glass of wine . He watched the few looks Jose shared with Anastasia and the way she whispered something in her "boyfriend's" ear.

"Jose!" Ana laughed, playfully hitting his chest with her free hand.

"May I also have a dance with this beautiful lady?" a deep and seductive voice asked.

Ana turned around and saw Christian smiling at her. Jose's arms tightened around her waist and Ana knew that she had to continue the game they were playing.

"Unfortunately, I already have a partner." Ana said turning her attention back to Jose.

"Well, your mom said you had been dancing all night with your best friend and we agreed I should also have one dance with you." Christian said making Ana blush.

The game was over. Ana turned to Jose and kissed him on the cheek. Ana decided to accept his offer and Christian led her out to the dance floor.

She turned to Christian and he placed his hands on her waist while Ana placed her arms on his chest. The two danced to one of the best hits of Sinatra, and the atmosphere actually was amazing.

"I'm sorry for that morning. Ana." Christian said as they started their dance.

"It's okay. After all, I was sleeping in your bed, I would be pretty shocked, too." Ana said and giggled. Christian smiled back at her.

"Well, then. I am glad you are not angry at me." Christian said, letting one hand go up to the small of her back.

"Of course I'm not." She said, giving him a friendly smile. "So, you've seen my mom?"

"Yes. She is having fun with my Mother and Kate's Mom." Christian said as they turned their attention to their Mom's.

"I need to tell Kate something." Ana said turning her attention back to Christian.

"She is with Elliot upstairs. Who knows what they are doing." Christian said looking into her beautiful eyes.

"Then, I will go back to Jose." She said and gave him a smile as the song ended.

"Goodbye, Christian."

"Goodbye, Anastasia."

She heard him say as she turned around and started walking to Jose who was picking at some food on his plate.

She tried to act as if nothing had happened and she was happy and did not care at all about what had just happened.

But a little part of her was jumping up and down happy and excited from this one dance.

"Tired, honey?" she heard her mom ask her. An hour had passed.

"Well, yeah. Just a bit." Ana said yawning.

"You can go home, sweetie. Tomorrow's Christmas and after that we will have dinner with the Grey' s on twenty sixth. Your cousin Kellie is visiting and the Grey's are going to have a guest, too." Carla said giving Ana a hug.

"Oh. That's nice to hear. But I think I will go now." Ana said, giving her mom a smile before she said goodbye to Grey's, the Kavanaugh's and Jose.

On her way home, all she could think about was that dinner. Why would the two families have dinner together? Her mom usually spent time with Grace, or she with Mia. But what was that about?

A few days later she overheard a conversation between her Mom and cousin Kellie in the kitchen.

"So, what is he like?" Her cousin asked Carla as they were checking if everything was ready for the dinner.

"You will like him. He's smart, handsome, very charming. It seems Ana is not interested in him, so maybe you will like him." she heard her Mom say.

"I'm not interested in who?" Ana asked as she walked in the dining room and interrupted the conversation.

She could not believe her Mom was trying to hook Christian and Kellie up.

"Oh, Ana! In Christian. But wouldn't they make a great couple?" Carla ask her.

"Well, I think that it is up to them, Mom." Ana said and then looked at her mother. "Am I not right?"

"Well, then it will also be up to you when you see Brandon." Carla said getting Ana's full attention.

"Brandon who?" Ana asked hoping that her Mom was not trying to set her up with anybody.

"Carrick sister's son. Trust me, he is also a good catch." Carla said, placing the last glass on the table.

"Oh, they're here!" Carla said and went to the door to greet the guests in.

Ana heard everyone say "hi" and she also heard her Mother introducing everyone, especially Kellie and Christian.

"And Brandon, this is Ana!" She heard the crowd getting closer to the dining room and turned to them, smiling.

"Hi!" She said and gave this Brandon guy a smile. Then, she went to hug Mia.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grey, it is nice to see you." And then she turned to the Grey brothers and gave them also a smile before her Mom started introduce her to Brandon.

Ana wished that her Mom would stop. She did not find Brandon attractive. He was not her type. He was blonde, surfer type of guy.

Ana thought he would be the same as the other boys she met. Ones that were always for a show and impressed the people around them.

And Ana was right as the dinner went on.

She was glas she did not have to deal with him because her cousin seemed to have chosen the wrong guy. Kellie was having fun with Brandon, leaving Christian with his brother. While Ana talked with Mia.

After dinner, Mia had become tired and Elliot had some work emergency ( as he called Kate now) , which left Ana with Christian. Carrick, Grace and Carla were too lost in their conversation about some old neighbor that had died a few weeks ago while her cousin was flirting with Brandon.

"So, Christian..." Ana sighed, trying to think of a subject to talk about. "Do you often visit this neighborhood?"

"No. Just lately. I have an apartment downtown. I just try to visit my family as often as possible." he said not giving anything away.

"I used to live in the city..." Ana said still thinking about something they could have in common and could talk about.

But what? They were from two different worlds and the only thing they could talk about probably were their parents or his sister.

"You don't want to go back?" he asked her.

"I kinda do, but I am still searching for a job that could let me afford having my own place in the city." she replied.

"What do you do?" Christian asked, taking a sip from his glass.

The evening for him had turned better than he had expected.

When his Mom had said that there would be a woman he did not know and that she was pretty, smart and he would love her, it was clear that he would not enjoy himself.

Christian was glad when he saw that the woman did not pay attention to him because she was too busy talking to his cousin.

And after Elliot left for his "work emergency" and Mia had also gone home, he thought of telling his Mom he had an early meeting tomorrow.

But that would mean he would leave Anastasia alone. As if he could not see that she was already bored. So, Christian decided to stay for Ana's sake.

As Christian walked over to the couch, he remembered the conversation he had with his Mom. He did not know how his Mom would talk with Monica's parents or Monica herself.

Because he had been clear – they were over. Monica had started to become the woman he did not want, she became clingy. She also became jealous and that was enough for Christian.

He could try to meet a girl next year, but for now he would take a break from the dating scene.

It was hard for him when most of the women he went to were all over him. He just had to choose which one, approach her and maybe she would be his next one night stand or something more.

As he watched and listened to Ana, he knew he could talk with her because she would not be any of the options. He was sorry to say this, as she was attractive. She was one of the most attractive women he had ever met. But she was too close to his family.

And he would not make the same mistake twice by having a relationship with someone his family knows.

After listening to his Mom complaining that she does not know how to act towards Monica's family, he feels somehow guilty.

There were plenty of women willing to be with him. Anastasia probably was one of them, even though she did not show it. But he hoped she was not interested in him, because he would have to turn her down.

It was pretty sad how close their family was as he looked into her eyes. There was something about her eyes. They were the most beautiful shade of blue he had ever seen.

He smiled at her when she said she was editing for a magazine and was about to reply when they got interrupted by Kellie and Brandon who had decided to take a little walk.

"Oh, they have left us!" Grace laughed as the couple left the room. "Ana, Christian, we haven't talked to you the whole night! Ana, what are your plans for New Year's Eve? Grace asked her.

"Oh..." Carla sighed as Ana shook her head.

"I'm going to New York, Grace." Ana said, turning to face Grace and Carrick.

"Alone?" Carrick asked.

"Yes, she is going alone! I have to say, I am against it." Carla said.

"Mom, I am a grown up woman and I know what I am doing." Ana said pleading with her Mother.

"But New York's such a big city and you will be completely alone there! Why can't you take Jose or Kate with you?" Carla asked turning to face Ana.

"They have plans, Mom. Please let's not talk about this anymore." Ana said. She did not need a scene with her Mom right now.

She would rather have a conversation with Christian Grey than argue with her Mom. There was silence for a few minutes, then Grace spoke.

Ana wished she hadn't.

"Maybe Christian can accompany you." Grace suggested.

Christian was also unhappy with his Mother's words.

"Mom, I..." Christian said before he was interupted.

"Grace, I will be okay." Ana said before Christian could make her feel worse. "I am really tired, I think I will go to sleep." Ana stood up and gave everyone a smile before she left the room.

What a horrible idea! Thank God the conversation was over and it looked that Carla and Grace understood that Ana could go there alone.

But Ana did not know what they agreed on with Christian after she left.

* * *

**Thanks to Chris for the edit! :)**


	6. Unexpected

**And another one for this story, too ! :)**

**Edited by Chris :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX: UNEXPECTED**

"Is everything alright?" Ana asked as she gave her passport and ticket to the man as she went through the security control.

"Um, Sawyer, it is Miss Steele." The man yelled to some other man dressed in black and the other man approached them.

"Please follow me, Miss Steele." He said and Ana followed the man.

"What?" Ana asked, quickly collecting her bag and following the man to the exit. "Why are we here? What is going on?" Ana said demanding an answer.

"You will be driven to Mr. Grey's plane, there is the car." He pointed to a black Mercedes and led her to it, opening the back door for her.  
But she just looked at him, not understanding anything.

"I have a regular flight to New York that leaves in an hour. Will you please let me back?"

"Miss Steele, I am sorry, but we already got out of the airport and you will have to go through the security control again and I am afraid you won't make it to your plane. But Mr. Grey's plane will leave as soon as you get there. Mr. Grey told me to say that it was your mother's idea and she would appreciate if you let him accompany you on your trip."

Ana was angry. Did she have any other choice now to get in the car that took her to Christian Grey's private plane? No, she didn't.

But she would have a talk with her mother about this. She couldn't do things like that!

Even if it was fine with her, maybe Christian had other plans?

Why would he want to accompany her on her trip?

She hoped he wouldn't be with her all the time.

No, she wouldn't even let that happen. And she had no doubt he would not want it, too.

Ana was still annoyed at her mother when they arrived at Christian's plane. As she stepped onto the plane, she saw Christian writing something on his iPad, completely relaxed in his chair.

"Ana." He said as he took his eyes off his iPad.

"Christian..." She said and looked around. She could not believe she would be flying in a plane like this.

"Come, sit." He patted on the seat in front of him, giving Ana a smile as he put his iPad away. "I am sorry you weren't imformed about this, it was your mother's idea." He said giving Ana a small smile.

"Well, I hope I will know what else she has planned." Ana said, trying to respond his smile as she sat down and let the one of the flight attendants take her bag.

"Oh. I will tell you about it." Christian replied back.

"So, there is more?" Ana asked, checking the interior of the plane.

"Well, how about we first wait for takeoff and get some lunch?" Christian said, clasping his seatbelt, as he gave another smile to Anastasia.

She tried to be calm and okay with everything as she did the same with her seatbelt, but she was not happy with the situation.

What the heck was happening? Why did her Mom think she couldn't go on a trip alone? She was twenty-three not thirteen!

And why would a busy man like Christian have time for this?

The flight attendant announced that they would be taking off and Ana looked out of the window as the plane started moving.

And the moment she turned her sight to Christian, their eyes met.  
Was he watching her? Ana thought. Because he kept looking at her until she somehow started blushing and her own smile turned brighter.

"What?" Ana asked him.

"You look like your mother and that's a good thing." He said smiling at her.

Ana smiled and said, "Well, thank you. But can you now tell me why I am here instead of being on my flight to New York that leaves in half an hour?"

"See, after you left the dinner, your mother started talking about your trip again. And since I don't have any plans for New Year's Eve, I did not see any reason why I could not accompany you and to make your mother feel better." said Christian.

"Are you sure you didn't have any event you had to attend instead of going to another city with me?" Ana asked him and stared right into his beautiful grey eyes.

"Trust me, Anastasia, I am tired of these events. I would rather have a glass of whisky and do some work than watch women in sparkly dresses throw themselves at me and other men, hoping to make their next year better." Christian said, and waved to one of the flight attendant for their meal. "I hope you like pasta and wine."

"Oh, Christian..." Ana sighed, as the woman started setting up a built in table and served the food on it.

She really had never experienced much in her life, so this was pretty interesting.

"You really didn't have to do all this stuff." Ana said as the flight attendant left them to eat and have Christian another smile.

"Ana, I promised your mother I would take care of you, and I will..."

"What do you mean take care of me?" Ana asked confused.

"I have my apartment organised for us and if you want, I will show you some places and things you would like to see in New York." Christian offered.

Ana was shocked at the expense Christian made for her.

"But I have hotel reservations." Ana told him.

"Your mother cancelled them." He told her.

"What?" Ana asked in shock. This time Carla had stepped a bit too far.

"I'm sorry Anastasia, but in a way she is right, New York is dangerous especially now that there are even more people for New Year's." Christian told Ana assuring her that Carla just wanted to protect her.

Ana was angry, really angry.

Who did they think she was? Some ten year old girl who couldn't do anything on her own? She was a grown up woman!

Ana thanked Christian again for his nice gesture and told him that she would not bother him the next few days.

They ate and talked about the food and later Ana decided to spend the last hours sleeping instead of talking with Christian.

Because it seemed too awkward. Like, what they could talk about? Themselves? She didn't want to know about his life and let him know about hers because then they would become something. Even if just friends, she didn't want it.

"Ana, wake up." She opened her eyes as she felt his hand on her shoulder and his scent made its way to her nostrils.

He had leaned over to wake her up, and Ana no longer felt good with herself especially after the dream she had.

A dream where she had done so much with this man, and it didn't include New York or any city at all. It included just them and... a bed.

How could a woman who only had kissed in her life have dreams about being with him like that? And why would she when she no longer felt anything for him.

Ana hoped this was the first and last time she would have that dream.

"Oh, I really did fall asleep." Ana said yawning.

"That's okay, I also slept a little." Christian lied, knowing that the only thing he had done was watch her as she moved her head a little as she slept.

She was a mystery.

She was so strong, yet so sensitive.

She was beautiful, yet dressed so simple.

"So, we are about to land in New York..." Ana said, looking out of the window as the plane was no longer in the black sky, but she could see the lights that were on the ground.

"Yes, and then Taylor will take us to my apartment. It is a very nice place with a perfect view to Central Park, I think you will like it." Christian told her and smiled.

"I'm still sorry my Mom made you do all this stuff, you know, I can still go get a hotel and not bother you." She said not making eye contact with him.

"Anastasia, stop talking like this. It really does not bother me and my chef would be disappointed if the meal she has made would go to waste." Christian said assuring her.

"Another meal?" Ana laughed. "My mom won't be happy to see me fat when I come back."

Christian smiled and said, "I think you look amazing and even a few more pounds would be good on you."

Ana smiled at Christian's words, starting to realize that this man was actually nice. He was actually a good man.

And she started to feel sorry he had broken up with Monica, she might have been a bitch, but he seemed to be a caring and sweet man.

An hour later, their black Audi stopped in front of one of the most beautiful buildings Ana had ever seen.

Christian stepped out and held her hand as she was getting out of the car.

"Wow..." She said, as she looked at her surroundings with a bright smile on her face.

Christian thought her smile was beautiful. He smiled down at her and said, "Oh, I see you like the city."

They looked around at the lights and placed his hand on Ana's shoulder, making her turn around and face him.

"I'm sorry, I guess I got too distracted." She said, looking around once again to find her bag, but not succeeding.

"Taylor took care of our luggage. Let's go. I promise you will have time to see the city this evening." Christian told her as he started walking to the entrance of his apartment.

They got to the lift and Ana was shocked when she saw Christian press the button of the last floor.

"I hope you are not scared of heights because the apartment is on the two last floors." Christian said and they started getting higher and higher.

And when the lift opened, they were greeted by a lovely woman about fifty years old, who was wearing an apron and smiling brightly.

"Christian! I am glad to see you have safely arrived here!" The woman said in a Italian accent. "And welcome to you too, Anastasia! We just finished making your room, dear."

"Thank you very much." Ana said and gave the friendly woman a smile.

"Well, Emilia, I will show Ana her room and if you are okay, the dinner could be served in fifteen minutes." Christian said, looking at Anastasia who nodded at his words.

"Great, then please follow me, Ana." Christian said as he turned in the direction of the hallway.

Ana followed him, looking around at the luxury that was his apartment.

But her mouth opened even wider the moment he opened the door of the third room on the left – the room was stylish and modern. The view was something else – Timesquare had never looked so good.

"Oh, God..." Ana said as she got closer to the window and Christian followed her.

"I hope you are not scared of heights." He said as he stood behind her while she looked down on Times Square.

"If the window was open, then maybe yes." She said and laughed.

Yes, she did not like the idea of staying with Christian nor the idea of flying on his plane or spending some time with him, but now she did not mind. She was happy with all of the kind things and actions Christian has done for her.

"So, I'll let you unpack, Taylor placed your stuff over there." Christian said, pointing to her suitcase in the corner.

"Thank you, Christian." Ana said, giving him a smile before he left.

"You are welcome and I will see you in about ten minutes." He told her before he closed the door after himself.


	7. A day in NY

**Once again sorry for the time it took to update- I'm having problems with my computer.. Anyway, thanks to Chris for the edit! And I hope to update this story again because the story is finished writing! ;)**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN: A DAY IN NY**

"So, what are you going to do tomorrow? Do you have any plans?" Christian asked as they ate dessert.

Ana looked up from her dessert and said, "I planned to try one of the sightseeing buses, you know... I know my mother must have told you to accompany me everywhere, but please, don't listen to her. You are a grown up man, and I am an adult, I don't need anyone to babysit me."

Christian just smiled at her – maybe he would not be accompanying her, but Sawyer, one of his bodyguards, surely would. And she did not have to know about it.

"I totally understand you. Don't worry – I will do some work if you do not want my company." Christian replied back.

"Oh, Christian, no! I didn't mean it like that!" Ana said, embarrassed.

She sounded arrogant, she thought. But why would he want to spend his time with her? He was not exactly thrilled that he got talked into going to New York.

"If you want to come, you can. But I am a big girl and I won't get lost." She said inviting him along.

"Don't worry, Anastasia, I am completely okay with working, too. And I need to get some works done, anyway." Christian replied as he finished his plate. "But if you need something, remember you can call or text me whenever you want." said Christian handing her his business card.

"Thank you. But now, I guess I'd better go to the bed, after all tomorrow is almost the last day of the year and I still plan to do much this year."  
Ana said before she stood up and left to her room.

She closed the door after she went in and grabbed her bag and took her phone out.

She had missed calls and messages from Kate and Jose.

But none from her mother.

Of course she didn't bother to call her. Ana was not going to let her off the hook this easily. After all, it was Carla's idea that Christian would accompany Ana to New York.

"Mom." Ana said as Carla answered her call.

"Ana, honey, are you safe there? How was the flight?"

"Mom, I think you know how it was, after all, you arranged it." Ana said while she unzipped her suitcase and started getting her clothes out and laid them on the bed.

"Ana, dear. I'm sorry, but I just wouldn't be able to sleep at night if you were there alone..." Carla said trying to reassure Ana.

"Oh, Mom." Ana sighed, putting her blue pants on the bed with a matching blouse. "Don't you think Christian had better things to do instead of babysitting me? And how do you feel about me basically living on his money these days? I don't like it..."

"Ana, I spoke to Grace and she actually was the one who called him. She is also worried about you." Carla explained to Ana.

"Why is Grace worried about me?" Ana asked, sitting on the bed and stopped unpacking.

"Ana, we all are. You know why we are worried about you." Carla told her daughter.

"No, I don't, Mom!" Ana almost yelled, angry at the thought of everyone thinking she is a little child who had to be watched.

"Ana, Ray's death has affected you..." Carla told her.

"Don't bring dad into this! It is no longer about him, Mom. I am a grown up woman!" Ana told her mother as tears formed in her eyes.

"Ana, look at the things you do! I'm sorry, sweetie, but I am just worried about you. Go to sleep and let Christian watch you." Carla said sympathetically.

This time Ana did not want to answer. Was she right? What was she doing wrong?

She cooked, she read books, she met her friends on occasions and now she was finally on a trip.

Of course, the saddest part of her life had affected her lifestyle. She had also changed, of course.

But that did not make her a child. That did not make her crazy or stupid or dangerous. She was just different.

She dialed Kate's number and looked outside.

"Ana, how is New York?" Kate asked her.

"Kate. Tell me if I have changed since Ray passed away." Ana asked her best friend.

It was silent before Kate replied.

"Yes, you have. But that's normal." Kate said after a few minutes.

"How have I changed?" Ana asked her.

"You are more...serious. You sometimes act like an older woman, but sometimes you think how a teenager would. You also try to do a lot of new things. But that is good." Kate told her truthfully.

"Thank you, Kate. Goodnight." Ana did not want to continue talking with her at the moment. With anyone. About herself.

Ana wanted to go to sleep even though her mind would not let her fall asleep.

But so what if she was different, no one said she was worse?

Had she changed that much that her mother had to watch her every step?

She just wished Ray was alive and she would be the same old Ana.

But now the only thing she could actually wish for was nice weather tomorrow.

* * *

Ana got what she wished for. She thought as she sat down on one of benches at Central Park.

She had an interesting morning – she had visited a few of the most popular sightseeing places and now she was thinking of a place to get some lunch.

She could just go and eat somewhere.

But as she stood up, she felt someone's hands on her back.

"Ah!" She exclaimed before she turned around and saw that it was only Christian.

"Hey, I was walking from the office and saw you here. Enjoying the city?" He asked her.

"Yes, thank you. I didn't expect to see you here." Ana laughed, still shocked to see him.

Why did he now suddenly look charming in her eyes?

Why did she look at him and smile into his eyes?

Why did she find him to be handsome?

Maybe she really needed to be watched when these old thoughts of him were getting back to her head.

Only not by Christian.

"Well, I didn't expect to see you here either." Christian lied, because actually he had been told that Ana was in Central Park and he found it the perfect chance to meet her.

Yes, he would prefer being alone in Seattle, but this had turned out better than he had planned.

There was something about her, and he was determined to find out.

Grace had almost pleaded him to go there and take care of Ana, but now he did not regret it even a little. She was something more than most of Mia's friends, she had something in herself besides the sexy body and pretty face.

"Since we are here, I thought I could keep my promise to your mother." He said smiling at her.

"What promise?" Ana asked confused.

"To show you around. Tell me what you have seen and I will show you things you don't read about in tourist guides." He said to her.

Ana laughed, but she actually liked the thought of him showing her New York.

After getting a glimpse of New York, Christian insisted they go to dinner.

"My favourite restaurant in New York." He said as they sat down and were given the menus.

"Well, I like the place so far." Ana said, giving Christian a smile.

They both chose steak for dinner with salad and red wine. And now they were chatting and having their dinner.

Christian would have never thought this Anastasia Steele, a friend of Mia was so different than his sister and her other friends.

She was actually interesting.

She was actually something.

She had plans for her life. She wanted to achieve something, she had her ups and downs. And he liked it.

He actually enjoyed the conversations with her. If he had a publishing company, he would definitely offer her a job.

And if she was not his mother's best friend's daughter, he would definitely offer her something more than just dinner.


End file.
